Power management is a key product feature of electronic devices, particular mobile devices. Mobile devices utilize a portable power supply, such as a battery, to supply power to the various components of the device. Power management is a feature that turns off power, or switches the device to a lower power state, when inactive. This conserves battery power when the mobile device is not in use. Lower power consumption also means lower heat dissipation and overall energy use, which in turn reduces consumer costs and environmental impact. Therefore, improvements in power management techniques may increase these and other benefits.
Another key product feature of electronic devices is redundancy. Often an electronic device only has access to device resources contained within the electronic device, such as a transceiver. If the device resource fails, or becomes non-operational, the electronic device will be unable to use the device resource, which may temporarily or permanently reduce functionality of the electronic device. Therefore, improvements in device management techniques may increase these and other benefits.